This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Imaging and Flow Cytometry Core Laboratory consists of two Units: the Confocal Microscopy Unit (responsible for all confocal image acquisition and processing) and the Flow Cytometry Unit (responsible for all flow cytometric cell sorting and analysis). The core laboratory houses a confocal microscope with all necessary accessories and a cell sorter with all necessary accessories. The Imaging and Flow Cytometry Core maintains active collaborations and provides instruction to COBRE-affiliated faculty and related personnel.